This invention relates to panel lifting apparatus. This invention is also related to my earlier U.S. Pat. No. 3,828,942.
It is an object of the invention to provide a novel panel lifting apparatus which has at least three telescoping sections raised by three separate lengths of chain connecting the sections together in a consecutive manner whereby raising one section causes the next section to be raised with drive means for driving the first length of chain.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a novel panel lifting apparatus for telescoping a plurality of sections by a chain driven mechanism.